The present invention relates to an electromagnetic switch for actuating contacts by an electromagnetic mechanism, which is referred to as a "magnet switch" and is primarily mounted in a start motor for an internal combustion engine, and more particularly to a structure for protecting the contacts thereof from being iced.
Heretofore, in a well known electromagnetic switch of this type, when water which enters into the switch structure from the exterior or water generated from an electromagnetic coil which is a component of an electromagnet is cooled by the surrounding atmosphere, a film of ice is formed on a contact surface of a contact. This impedes the switching function.